The Intervention
by AwkwardKatsudonNerd
Summary: Kurt had waited for Blaine to decide on his feelings for far too long. It was time for him to make a move on the curly haired Warbler.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Kurt was feeling a little confused. Was Blaine flirting with him during rehearsals now? That whole leaning on his shoulder thing during the impromptu Misery performance in the hallways – flirting? Being friendly? Messing with his feelings? To be completely honest, Kurt was fed up with Blaine. He was getting so many mixed signals from the boy that he didn't know what to do. Should he ask him out? Should he pine over him whilst Blaine prances around in front of him? Should he let him dance his way into another boy's arms?

 _"I bust the windows out your car…"_ sung out Kurt's phone. He picked it up and sat down into one of the lounges of the Warbler rehearsal room. The other boys were out on break for a few minutes before they dived back into it. Regionals were coming up after all and they just had to beat New Directions this time.

"Hey white boy. How is it over in Dalton?" His best friend asked.

"Oh my god, thank god you called Mercedes. I need some help." He replied, as he glanced around to make sure that no one had returned.

"What's up? Trouble in paradise?"

"Well actually yes. It's Blaine. He has been sending me all these mixed signals and I don't know whether to ask him out or just leave him alone." Kurt jumped about a foot in the air when Wes walked in smirking. David was close behind and winked. He closed the doors. Kurt sighed as he heard some rustling on the other end of the phone. Wes and David sat in the chair opposite him. "I need to make a statement. Kurt Hummel style."

"Porcelain, that is exactly what you need to do." Kurt nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Coach Sylvester?" He questioned. He heard Mercedes apologising in the background.

"That hobbit haired boy of yours certainly needs to see what he is missing out on. And those daft-headed singing prep-boy group your apart of. You need to give them a McKinley worthy performance and that is what they are going to get."

"I don't understand." Kurt watched as Wes raised an eyebrow.

"By the power given to me by whatever I shall give you the Cheerio's."

"What's the catch." Kurt deadpanned. There had to be something.

"Regionals are coming up and all cheer squads are daring to up their game with live music. I need my star performer back in the game to carry out another win for Mckinley."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Of course, it is. It's in my contract. Don't worry Porcelain, your friend here is in on the deal."

"Well, Mercedes is black and I'm gay." Kurt paused suddenly remembering his words from not too long ago. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Porcelain, if that is to Madonna the crap out of every single boy in gay Hogwarts then yes."

"Wes, David, we need your help. Now." Kurt said to the boys in front of him. Wes grinned. _Huh, and operation Klaine has been taken into its own hands. Literally._ He thought. The small group quickly hatched a plan to send Blaine dropping out of his seat in shock.

The doors opened again and Warblers came in, spotting Wes with a cheeky grin, David looking amused and Kurt on the phone. Kurt locked eyes with Blaine and said, "Oh it's on bitches." And hung up. He punched Wes in the shoulder and bounded out of the room. Better get to work.

The others were puzzled. Especially Blaine.

* * *

That Friday found the majority of McKinley's students at Dalton Academy for a sudden and unexpected football game. Obviously, it was McKinley verse Dalton, but why was it happening? Well, if you asked Sue Sylvester, she would tell you that she had absolutely no idea.

It was tradition for the Warblers to sing their hearts out at half time but considering that Kurt wanted to look good and needed to do his warm ups, he had come up with a plan to get away.

The Warblers lined the front centre row, ready to jump out for their performance. Currently, Wes was running them through their vocal warm ups. Kurt found himself lying on a bench groaning. "Are you alright Kurt?" Blaine asked, kneeling beside his best friend. Kurt did seem a little pale.

"I'm not feeling good." He whispered. "I don't think I can perform." Blaine helped him sit up.

"Wes!" Blaine called. The head council member walked over. "I think we should get you back to the dorms."

"What's up?" Wes asked.

"Kurt isn't feeling well. I think I should get him back to the dorms. The cold weather will just make him worse." Blaine explained.

"I'll take him Blaine. You need to warm up." Blaine looked as if he was going to protest. "No buts Blaine we need you here. You're our lead."

"It's okay Blaine." Kurt coughed. He undid his scarf and wrapped it around Blaine's neck. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Wes. You can take him to my room."

"You got it, Blainers. Now go warm up." Wes replied. Blaine gave Kurt a hug before joining in on the rest of the Warbler warm ups. "Come on Hummel. Let's get you into Blaine's bed." Kurt raised an eyebrow at Wes and whacked him in the shoulder. Wes grinned. "We all know that you two are going to end up there. Especially after this." Kurt rolled his eyes as Wes led him to the locker room that had been given to the Cheerios. "Well, I'll leave you here. Good luck." With that, the Warbler wandered away.

When Kurt walked into the room, the girls all cheered. "Kurt Hummel is back in the house!" Kurt announced, causing them to cheer again. Kurt headed over to Mercedes and hugged her. "Thank you for doing this."

Sue began to bark out orders. The other girls filed out of the room, pom poms in hand. Once they had all left to start warming up for the game, Sue walked over to Kurt and Mercedes, holding a box.

"Hello Porcelain. This was the only requirement of your headmaster. I expect you two to be out on the pitch on time." She nodded once, and left the room, megaphone in hand.

Kurt sat down and opened the box. Inside was a Cheerios uniform and in place of where it said 'WHMS' it read 'DALTON'. He beamed with happiness. At least he could still represent his school. Mercedes also smiled. Once he had changed, they both started on their vocal warm ups and stretches, sometimes discussing what the latest gossip within the New Directions. Kurt decided to redo his hair with it purposefully sticking up all over the place.

* * *

Well good news. The Dalton boys were most definitely winning the game currently, with the McKinley kids not far behind.

Throughout the Warblers performance, Blaine felt a little uneasy because all he wanted to do was to check on Kurt. He felt bad for not being with his best friend right now. Thankfully, only Wes and David picked up on his slight slip in performance. Neither were going to say anything of it though. After they finished their performance, Blaine was hoping he could cop out and visit Kurt, but Wes quite forcefully sat him down in a seat on the sidelines. He said that he had nothing to worry about. Blaine sighed and gave in. Not that the performing girls of McKinley did anything for him but he did think that their performance was good so far.

'Kurt, are you okay? We've finished up. I'd come see you but Wes won't let me.' Blaine texted. A response came a moment later.

'I'm feeling a little bit better Blaine. Trust me. Just enjoy the rest of the game for me, okay? I want to hear the cheers for Dalton all the way in your dorm.'

'Get some rest. I'll come see you after.'

'I'm sure you will.' Blaine smiled softly.

Blaine being a genius, didn't take to the secret meaning of Kurt's message. "Stop texting your boyfriend Blaine and watch the show." Wes said, nudging the boy in question.

"He's not my boyfriend." Blaine said whilst shoving his phone into his blazer pocket. 'Yet' rang out in Blaine's mind. 'Shut up. He doesn't see me that way… right?'

Sue Sylvester had somehow commandeered the microphone and started speaking. "We are about to have a cheer off between my Cheerios and gay Hogwarts. I trust that you can assess these performances and come to a decision on who wins."

The Dalton boys were confused. They didn't have a cheer squad… Right? A band appeared out of nowhere and started playing music… Was that Madonna?

" _Hey uh, come on Kurt Hummel_." A feminine voice sung.

'KURT HUMMEL?!' Blaine's mind screamed.

That's when Kurt and Mercedes appeared from behind the sea of musicians. Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt began to strut through the parted sea.

" **Come on, girl**

 **I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll,** " Kurt squatted and locked eyes with Blaine. " **uh!** " The other Dalton boy's jaws dropped, seeing that the mid-term transfer was representing them in a cheer off.

 _"Well don't waste time"_ Mercedes sung following Kurt's path down the middle.

 _"Give me a sign, tell me how you wanna roll"_ Kurt did a cartwheel, front flip and some other elaborate move. Blaine's eyes trailed Kurt's body as he moved. The Dalton boys began cheering for Kurt.

" **I want somebody to speed it up for me** " Kurt and Mercedes ran back into formation and danced along.

" **Then take it down slow**

 **There's enough room for both** " Kurt winked at Blaine.

 _"Well, I can handle that_

 _You just gotta show me where it's at"_ Kurt pulled some more cheerleading moves out of his hat. He did have a competition to win after all.

 _"Are you ready to go?_

 _Are you ready to go?"_ The Cheerios gathered behind Mercedes and Kurt. They squatted to the floor.

" ** _If you want it, you already got it_** " They slowly stood and moved their hips around in circles. Everyone in the stands got up and started cheering.

" ** _If you thought it, it better be what you want_** " Blaine was still gaping like a fish. Kurt looked… Hot. And sexy. 'Did I just think that my best friend was sexy?!'

" ** _If you feel it, it must be real_**

 ** _Just say the word, and I'mma give you what you want_** " 'Did I seriously try to teach try to teach this freaking sex god how to be sexy?!' Blaine thought.

" **Time is waiting**

 _We only got four minutes to save the world!_

 **No hesitating**

 _Grab a boy, grab a girl_

 **Time is waiting**

 _We only got four minutes to save the world_

 **No hesitating**

 ** _We only got four minutes, uh, four minutes_** " Wes and David were thoroughly amused at Blaine's gobsmacked face. There were so many emotions going across them. Wes made sure he was getting all this on video.

" ** _Keep it up, keep it up_**

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

 ** _Hey Madonna, uh_**

 ** _You gotta get 'em all, hot_**

 ** _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_**

 ** _That's right_**

 ** _Keep it up, keep it up_**

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

 ** _Hey, Madonna, uh_** " Kurt started strutting over to where Blaine stood.

" ** _You gotta get 'em all hot_**

 ** _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_** " He stopped in front of Blaine smirking, leaning in close to his face.

 **Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention** " Kurt said poking Blaine in the chest and winking. Blaine stopped breathing. He thought Kurt was going to kiss him for a moment there. 'Oh.'

" **Yeah,** " Kurt stepped back and then backflipped away from Blaine who was watching him with wide eyes. 'Oh my god.'

 _"And you know I can tell you like it_

 _And that it's good by the way that you move_

 _Oooh, hey_

 **The road to hell is paved with good intentions**

 **Yeah** " Blaine wanted to take Kurt out of there and do unsavoury things to him. 'DAPPER THOUGHTS BLAINE! DAPPER THOUGHTS'

" _But if I die tonight_

 _At least I can say_

 _I did what I wanted to do_

 _Tell me how bout you?_

 ** _If you want it,_**

 ** _You already got it_**

 ** _If you thought it_**

 ** _It better be what you want_**

 ** _If you feel it_**

 ** _It must be real just_**

 ** _Say the word and_**

 ** _I'mma give you what you want_** " Some of the other Dalton boys were laughing at Blaine's face. They all knew of Klaine. 'Blaine, you are a stupid idiot. How did you not notice?'

" **Time is waiting**

 _We only got four minutes to save the world_

 **No hesitating**

 _Grab a boy, grab a girl_

 **Time is waiting**

 _We only got four minutes to save the world_

 **No hesitating**

 ** _We only got four minutes to, uh, four minutes_** " Kurt was having fun with all the extra cheering moves he threw in. He hoped Blaine had noticed him. Who was he kidding, of course he had. Kurt could feel his eyes trailing him around the field.

" ** _Keep it up, keep it up_**

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

 ** _Hey, Madonna, uh_**

 ** _You gotta get 'em all, hot_**

 ** _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_** " Wes turned to David. "I think Blainers here needs a cold shower." The boys around laughed and Blaine whacked Wes's arm, eyes still trailing Kurt.

" ** _That's right_**

 ** _Keep it up, keep it up_**

 ** _Don't be afraid_**

 ** _Hey, Madonna, uh_**

 ** _You gotta get 'em all, hot_**

 ** _Tick tock tick tock tick tock_** " Kurt and Mercedes finished back to back, breathing heavily. Everyone screamed and were jumping up and down on their feet. Blaine suddenly remembered how to breathe. Kurt found Blaine's eyes and smirked when he saw how flustered he looked.

Wes pulled a microphone out of nowhere. "How about it Dalton? We have our own personal cheer leader." The Dalton boys all hollered and screamed out, with a few of the New Directions members joining in. "I suppose we should find out who won. So, give it up for the William McKinley Cheerios!" The screams mainly came from some of the boys from McKinley. "Not bad, not bad. How about Dalton's very own Kurt Hummel?" The screams heard were deafening. Every single person including the Cheerio girls and excluding the jocks of McKinley all cheered for Kurt. Blaine would swear that he cheered the loudest. "Well, it seems as if Dalton wins the cheer off! Well done Kurt! I'll hand it back over to Thad so we can kick off the second half of the game!"

Kurt was grinning as he walked over to where Blaine and the other Dalton boys stood. "So, what did you think?" He asked, resting his hands on his hips. Blaine struggled to find words, his eyes running up and down Kurt.

"It was amazing Kurt! I can't believe you didn't tell us about this." Said Jeff. "I'd have joined you."

"We totally need to rethink some of our performances for Regionals because I can only imagine what the New Directions are like." Wes added.

"Well, I was aiming to capture the attention of one particular attractive boy." Kurt replied, looking at Blaine. Blaine's mouth opened and closed. 'So many undapper thoughts, Blaine. Stop it.'

Kurt cheered internally. He had finally rendered him speechless.

"Jesus Christ Kurt. Do you know how hot you look right now?" Blaine muttered before reaching up, clasping his hands on either side of Kurt's head and bringing their lips together. Kurt was shocked for a few seconds before his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed back. It was a gentle, close mouthed kiss, with so many emotions being poured into it.

The Warblers began to cheer loudly. "FINALLY!" Wes yelled punching the air with a grin on his face, he passed his camera to David so he could do a victory dance. David rolled his eyes and continued to get this epic Klaine moment on film. They were most definitely going to kill Wes later. The other Dalton boys wondered what was going on until they spotted the lead singer of the Warblers with his lips locked with their new cheerleader on the field sidelines. They all began to cheer as well, thanking the heavens that they had finally gotten their acts together.

Mercedes smiled from her spot next to the other Cheerios when she spotted Kurt and Blaine kissing. She was so glad that her boy had finally found someone. Finn was also cheering from his place on the field. He may be a bit slow sometimes, but he knew how much Kurt liked Blaine and was so happy for his little brother right now.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt and looked into his eyes. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered.

They were burst out of their bubble when the entirety of Dalton Academy started chanting "KLAINE"

Deciding to be bold, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and practically dragged the dazed boy away from all the eyes.

"OOOOOOOOOH KLAINE IS SO ON RIGHT NOW" One of the Warblers yelled. That was probably Jeff.

"KLAINES GETTING SOME!" Wes yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

Kurt picked up his Dalton uniform and together, they walked to Blaine's dorm saying nothing. All they did was steal the occasional glance of the other. Kurt let himself into Blaine's room and he hung up his Dalton uniform on the side of Blaine's wardrobe. He turned back around and spotted Blaine staring at him unashamedly. He had managed to shut the door at least.

"See something you like?" Kurt said facing Blaine, with his hands on his hips. Blaine blushed. Kurt walked closer and closer to Blaine until he had backed him up against the door.

"Jesus, Kurt. You're so god damn hot and sexy. Do you know that? I can believe I even tried to -mmmph!" Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine.

Blaine was shocked for a moment but responded after a few seconds of going 'OH MY FREAKING GOD KURT IS KISSING ME'. He slid his hands up to delicately hold Kurt's head again. He felt Kurt's hands trail themselves around his waist, and draw him in closer. This was definitely more heated than the first kiss they shared. It took a few moments for Kurt to pull back. They looked into each other's eyes. Blaine ran his right thumb over Kurt's cheek. Blaine was wondering where the hell he had learnt that because as far as he was aware, Kurt's experience was limited to just a jock attacking him.

"Wow." Kurt breathed. Blaine hummed in agreement.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Kurt?" Blaine asked, not moving his hands.

Kurt smiled. "I'd love that." Blaine grinned and drew Kurt's face back in for another kiss.

"Can we go now?" Blaine asked when he managed to detach himself from the addicting taste of Kurt's mouth.

"Eager, are we?" Kurt says shaking his head. "Let me get changed first. Mind if I use your shower?"

"Of course you can."

Kurt slipped into the bathroom with his Dalton uniform. When the bathroom door had shut, Kurt had to hold in a squeal as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed grinning. He couldn't actually believe he had managed to ask Kurt on an actual date.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom, he smiled at Blaine who was reading a book, lying on his stomach. Blaine smiled when he came into the room. Kurt simply held his hand out, and Blaine took it. Together, they walked out of Dalton with huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
